1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage catheter having a catheter body with a pressure channel, or lumen, and a discharge channel, or lumen. The catheter has a connector at the proximal end of the catheter for connecting the pressure channel and the discharge channel to a source of liquid under pressure and discharge container, respectively, and may be used for removing blood clots, plaque and other debris from vessels of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of a drainage catheter a pressure channel extends along the catheter and distally forms a tongue at the front end of the catheter, then curves back to a discharge channel. A spray nozzle is formed in the tongue, to deliver a liquid jet of fluid through the distal end of the discharge channel. The jet of fluid which is delivered by the spray nozzle is used for sucking, breaking up, crushing and transport of solid particles and for removing the solid particles, or deposits, from the vessels of the body of a patient.
The present invention has for its object a drainage catheter system of the type described above which is simpler and safer to use, can be introduced into blood vessels without damaging the vascular system. Specifically, the catheter of this invention may be used without the concern of excessive blood being drawn out of the body.